Jaina Solo Fel
|personality = Hardened, angry (formerly), redeemed, determined, abrasive, |appearance = Woman with brown eyes, brown hair, fair skin |occupation = Jedi Knight Jedi Padawan (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = House of Solo |romance = Jagged Fel (husband) Zekk (former lover) Kyp Durron (former crush) |friends = Kyp Durron (second and final teacher), Zekk (former lover), C-3PO, Chewbacca, Winter Celchu (nannies), Boba Fett |enemies = Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus, General Thrawn |master = *Mara Jade Skywalker *Kyp Durron (briefly) |apprentice = Danni Quee (informal) |likes = Jag, completing her missions, the safety of her family, the Jedi order |dislikes = Her brother Anakin's death, Mara's death, her parents neglecting her, distancing herself from her friends, Jagged in danger, Jacen Solo |paraphernalia = Purple bladed lightsaber |family=Han Solo (father) Leia Organa Solo (mother) Jacen Solo (fraternal twin brother) Allana Solo (niece) Anakin Solo (younger brother) Anakin Skywalker (maternal grandfather) Padmé Amidala (maternal grandmother) Luke Skywalker (uncle) Mara Jade Skywalker (maternal aunt) Ben Skywalker (maternal cousin) Jaina Solo (paternal grandmother) Jonash Solo (paternal grandfather) Bail Prestor Organa (adoptive grandfather) Breha Antilles Organa (adoptive grandmother) Jobal Naberrie (great-grandmother)Shmi Skywalker Lars (great-grandmother) Ruwee Naberrie (great-grandfather) Sola Naberrie (great-aunt) Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie (cousins once removed) Winama Naberrie (great-great-grandmother) Ryoo Thule (great-great-grandmother) Tiion Solo (paternal great-aunt) Thrackan Sal-Solo (paternal cousin once removed) Randil Sal (paternal great-uncle) Cliegg Lars (step-great-grandfather) Owen Lars † (step-great-uncle) Beru Whitesun Lars † (step-great-aunt) Gredda Lars (step-great-great-grandmother) Lef Lars (step-great-great-grandfather) Edern Lars (step-great-great-uncle) Syal Antilles Fel (mother-in-law) Soontir Fel (father-in-law) Chak Fel † (brother-in-law) Davin Fel † (brother-in-law) Cherith Fel † (sister-in-law) Cem Fel (brother-in-law) Wynssa Fel (sister-in-law) Roan Fel (great-grandson) Marasiah Fel (great-great-granddaughter) |love interests = Zekk (former lover) Jag Fel (husband) }}Jaina, named after Han's mother, is born five minutes before her brother Jacen in the Thrawn trilogy (1991–93), set about five years after Return of the Jedi. The twins, and eventually their younger brother, live at various safe havens for their first few years under the protection of Leia's handmaiden Winter. The twins play a small role in Kevin J. Anderson's Jedi Academy trilogy (1994). In Champions of the Force (1994), Jaina helps her brother defend their unconscious uncle from the spirit of Sith Lord Exar Kun. In Vonda McIntyre's The Crystal Star (1994), Jaina is kidnapped and used in a plot, along with her siblings, to take advantage of their Force powers. In the Corellian trilogy (1994), Jaina is again kidnapped but escapes. Jaina becomes a major character in Young Jedi Knights (1995) as Jaina and Jacen begin their Jedi training. Throughout the New Jedi Order series (1999–2003), Jaina pursues a life separate from her twin brother and becomes Mara Jade Skywalker's apprentice. Jaina progresses quickly as a Jedi and a pilot, eventually joining Rogue Squadron. She also develops a romantic relationship with Jagged Fel. She briefly becomes the apprentice of fallen Jedi Kyp Durron. Jaina's understanding and manipulation of Yuuzhan Vong technology causes them to associate her with their trickster goddess. She is present at the conclusion of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Walter Jon Williams, author of Destiny's Way (2002), noted that the plot concerning Jaina's love life caused some frantic rewrites. Elaine Cunningham, author of the Dark Journey, commented that the story of the 2002 novel is a personal one focusing on a difficult time in Jaina's life.15 In The Joiner King (2005), Jaina and the Jedi Zekk are joined in the Killik hive. Jacen tricks them into attacking a Chiss base to provoke a war between the Chiss and the Killiks; Jaina, furious, vows that she will never fly with Jacen again. In the Legacy of the Force series (2006–08), Jacen throws Jaina out of the Galactic Alliance when she refuses to follow his order to destroy a crippled ship. She senses at this time a growing darkness in her twin. In Betrayal (2006), Jacen falls to the dark side of the Force, and Jaina realizes her duty as the "Sword of the Jedi" requires her to stop him. She turns to Boba Fett to train her. In Invincible (2008), Jaina duels and kills Jacen. In the Fate of the Jedi series (2009–12), Jaina is promoted to Jedi Master by Luke Skywalker, and marries Jagged Fel. Her and Jagged's descendants include Emperor Roan Fel and his daughter Marasiah Fel in the Legacy series (2006-14), set nearly 140 years after Return of the Jedi. In 2017, Hasbro released a 6" Jaina figure as a part of its Black Series line.16 Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars Legends characters Category:Skywalker Family Category:Solo Family Category:Rogue Leaders Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Rakehell Squadron Personnel Category:Mechanics Category:Coruscanti Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Joiners Category:Fel family Category:Humans Category:Jedi Coalition personnel Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Guardians Category:The Thrawn trilogy characters Category:Fate of the Jedi characters Category:New Jedi Order (book series) characters Category:Jedi Academy characters